


With You, I Am Whole

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic Pregnancy, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: A completely AU fic of my new favorite Sorceresses having a family together.I own no rights to the charcters or the series. Andrezej Sapkowski is the mind behind the story. I'm content with just writing the fanfic.





	1. Aurora

“Tissaia, come back to bed dear.” Rita mumbled, rolling over to glance at her lover.

Tissaia had moved from the bed to her desk, her swollen belly resting on her thighs as she wrote some notes in her notebook, her other hand pressed against the small of her back. She turned to face Rita, eyes glancing over her face as a small smile came to her own.

“Sadly, I can’t get comfortable enough to get back to sleep.” She brought the hand she had pressed to her back up to her belly, running it over the swell of skin. “Our little one is quite fussy tonight.”

Rita untangled herself from the quilt and stood from the bed, making her way over to Tissaia and wrapping her arms around her lover’s shoulders, pulling her to her chest and placing a kiss to her right temple.

“Come now, sitting in that chair cannot be all that comfortable.” Rita whispered, pulling her arms back and placing her hands on Tissaia’s shoulders.

“Not terribly, but I’m exhausted from struggling with our little one… I’ll be fine.” Tissaia replied, leaning back against Rita’s chest as she slowly ran her hands up and down her arms, placing another kiss to the top of her head.

“Tissaia… Please, come back to the bed.” Rita pleaded, kneeling at her side, her right hand coming to rest on Tissaia’s swollen belly. “At least settle in against the pillows. Don’t stay in the chair.”

Tissaia sighed, a smile on her lips, as she gazed down into Rita’s ocean blue eyes. She had to admit, her lover cared deeply about her and her comfort, but lately she’d been a bit overburdened by Rita’s hovering. Still, it was a nice change from when she’d almost killed herself on Thanedd those years ago. To love and be loved was all she had ever wanted. And now here she was, eight months along, and living with the love of her life. If life could have gotten any more perfect, she would take the chance to leap at the opportunity, so long as Rita would be at her side.

“Alright, alright, no need to fuss.” She chuckled, cupping Rita’s cheek in her hand. “I’ll come back to bed.”

Rita took Tissaia’s hand in hers and placed a kiss to her palm before standing and helping her to her feet. She led her back over to the bed and made sure she was comfortable before she made her way back to her side of the bed and sat back down, a small yawn escaping her as she situated herself beside Tissaia.

“Darling, go back to sleep. I’ll be fine, I promise.” Tissaia whispered, lacing her fingers in Rita’s as she gazed at her.

“No, I’ll stay awake with you.” Rita replied, a tired smile gracing her lips as she gazed at Tissaia. “Besides, I want to make sure that you get back to sleep.”

Rita leaned over and kissed Tissaia, squeezing her hand and cupping her cheek before she pulled back and pressed her forehead to Tissaia’s. She placed another kiss to her forehead before pulling back, gazing at Tissaia with a smile on her face.

“You’re too good to me, dear…” Tissaia sighed, pulling Rita’s hand up to kiss her knuckles. “Thank you for redeeming me.”

“Please, there was nothing to redeem. You have always been the same woman that I fell for when I first came to Aretuza… It was only right that I showed you the woman I fell in love with during the coup. I… I wouldn’t have been able to press on, if you had… Left me… As you were intending.” Rita whispered, her voice cracking a bit as she gazed into Tissaia’s eyes.

“Rita, that’s in the past now… Let’s leave it there, hmm?” Tissaia whispered, holding Rita’s hand tighter in hers.

“I just—”

“Darling, hush.” Tissaia interjected, stopping Rita. The latter turned to look at her lover, eyes focused on the way Tissaia’s glittered in the dim lighting. “I’m not going to leave you… You know this.”

“I do, but—”

“Rita, no buts… I haven’t even thought of Thanedd in years, and rightfully so.” She unlaced her fingers from Rita’s and brought her hand up to cup her cheek, brushing her thumb against her jaw. “I have you now… And our little one…” She whispered, leaning over to gently press her forehead to Rita’s. “I wouldn’t dare return to that state of mind.”

“I love you…” Rita breathed before taking Tissaia’s lips into another soft kiss, breaking apart moments later.

“And I love you… Now, get back to sleep dear.” Tissaia replied with a smile, settling in against the pillows behind her.

Rita did as she was told, curling up once more beneath the covers. She took hold of Tissaia’s hand again, brushing her thumb across her lover’s knuckles as she relaxed further towards sleep.

“Sleep well, darling.” Tissaia whispered, watching as Rita slowly succumbed to slumber.

“I will…” Rita whispered, sleep slowly ebbing into her voice. “You as well, dear…”

“When I’m ready, I will join you.” Tissaia replied, a smile pulling at her lips as she watched Rita slowly drift to sleep.

She leaned back against the pillows once more, running her right hand over the swell of her belly, the smile on her lips still present as she gazed down at her bump.

“Settling in, little one… It’s time for bed.” She whispered, a soft sigh passing her lips as she received a few tumbles in response. “Please, darling… Momma is tired.”

The tumbling slowly fell away to stillness, and she sighed in relief before settling back against the pillows, pulling the quilt up over her abdomen. She turned her attention to the open window, gazing out at the moonlit landscape, allowing the tranquility of it to calm her. She turned her attention back to Rita’s peaceful expression, bringing a smile to her face. She allowed her shoulder to relax, and found sleep slowly pulling her below consciousness. Before long, she had succumbed to slumber.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Rita woke early the following morning, slowly untangling herself from the quilt and standing from the bed, changing into one of her favorite dresses, and placing a soft kiss to Tissaia’s cheek before she left the cottage to teleport to Hindarsfjall to convene with the Priestesses of Freya for medicinal herbs to ease Tissaia’s restlessness and anxiety.

The priestesses greeted her with open arms, welcoming her into the Temple with the kindness they were known across the Isles for.

“Lady Margarita, how can we be of assistance?” One of the women asked, stepping before Rita with a smile on her face.

“Ah, Analie, I am in need of some herbs for my wife.” Rita spoke, returning the woman’s smile with her own. “She’s quite restless and seems to be growing more and more anxious with her due date approaching. Do you happen to have lavender and possibly some oat straw?” Rita asked, following the healer as she walked towards the back of the temple.

“Oat straw is rather hard to procure on the Isles, but thankfully I know a few herbalists back on the Continent between Cintra and Sodden. Since your wife is almost due to give birth, I’ve already taken the liberty of preparing the oak straw for use in teas and for her baths. The lavender has been picked and ground down to use in her teas as well.”

Rita listened intently as Analie instructed her on how to prepare Tissaia’s bath with a mixture of lavender and oak straw, and the exact proportions to best be used in her tea. Rita thanked her with a smile, provided a healing service to a young woman who had gotten injured by a Siren near the coast, and teleported back to the cottage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Tissaia paced endlessly at the foot of their bed, hands pressed against the small of her back in effort to try and ease the pain radiating from the spot. She turned once more and leaned down on her hands at the edge of the bed, a long, shaking breath pushing past her lips. She brought her left hand up to her belly and rubbed a small circle below her ribs.

“Please settle down, my darling…” She breathed, a hiss of pain escaping her clenched teeth a moment later when she felt a sharp kick at the spot. She pressed her hand against the area as she slowly straightened back up and moved around once more, stepping over to her side of the bed.

“Gods damnit… Ugh…” She groaned, collapsing onto the bed, hunched over, crumpling the quilt in her hands. “This has to happen… While you’re… Out gathering herbs, Rita…”

She wrapped her right arm around her belly, breaths short and ragged, as the contraction ripped through her body. She tried to calm her breathing, but fear pumped through her as she glanced around their empty bedroom. Tears welled up in her eyes as the contraction finally passed. She sat back upright, taking a few shaky breaths while she had a moment to collect herself.

“Rita… Dear Gods, please come home…” She begged, struggling as she used the bedside table next to her to push herself back to her feet.

She slowly walked out of their bedroom, leaning against the wall for support. As she stepped into the living room, a strong contraction rippled across her belly. Shocked, her legs buckled beneath her, and she fell to the floor. With barely enough time to react, she stretched her arms out in front of her, softening her fall as she collapsed to the floor. The pain was intense, and all she could do was curl onto her side and cradle her stomach as tears slid down her cheeks.

“Darling… Please…” She gasped, a choked sob breaking from her throat. When the contraction subsided, she felt a sickening wetness on her thighs. “Damnit…” She cursed, pushing herself onto her hands and gazing down at the amniotic fluid and blood that had slowly created a small pool at her hip.

She collapsed back onto the floor, curling back around her belly, as another contraction painfully set in. She couldn’t stop the pained scream that erupted from her throat, and she no longer cared to try. All she wanted was Rita at her side to calm and comfort her, but she was out collecting herbs to help her. She gazed down at her bump through the haze of pain that clouded her vision with tears.

“Please, my little one… Please, settle down until your mother gets home…” She cried, throwing her head back as another contraction shot through her, bringing more tears to her eyes. “RITA!” She screamed, hoping that her love would hear her.

The front door slammed open, temporarily grabbing her attention from the pain that was coursing through her body. Rita ran to her and fell at her side, gathering her up in her arms while checking her over.

“Darling… Please… Our little one… My water broke…” Was all she could get out before another contraction rippled across her abdomen.

Rita gazed down at her belly and placed her hand against the swell, then noticed the pool that had gathered at Tissaia’s hip, bringing panic to her expression. She gingerly cradled Tissaia in her arms, whispering soothing words to her to try and calm her.

“I’ll contact Sheala, she’ll know what to do.” Rita spoke as she loosened her hold on Tissaia to go to their bedroom and use her megascope.

“No!” Tissaia cried, clutching Rita’s dress in her hand, bringing her love’s gaze down to her, and her arms once more came around her body. “Please don’t… Leave me here… Alone…” Tissaia gasped, voice shaking as she curled against Rita’s chest.

“My love, I was just going to go to the bedroom to use my megascope. I’m not leaving you.” Rita whispered in reply, leaning down to kiss the top of Tissaia’s head as she cradled her in her arms.

“Use… Mine…” Tissaia gasped, nodding her head towards the corner of the living room. Rita followed her gaze and saw the golden tripod standing there. She grabbed a pillow from the chair beside them and eased Tissaia’s head down onto it, brushing her hair back from her brow.

Rita stood from her side and made her way over to the megascope, activating it with a wave of her hand, hoping that Sheala would answer her call. Several minutes passed, with Rita consoling Tissaia from across the room, before Sheala answered her megascope.

“Rita?” She asked, coming clearer into focus.

“Thank the Gods…” Rita breathed, then jumped into why she was summoning Sheala. “Please Sheala, Tissaia is in labor, and though I know plenty of healing spells, I know nothing about childbirth. Please come. I beg you.”

“You needn’t to ask. I’ll be there soon.” Sheala replied before the connection was lost.

Rita came back to Tissaia’s side, gathering her love back in her arms as she sat behind her, cuddling her to her chest. Tissaia leaned her head back against Rita’s shoulder, a long breath passing through her nose. Rita gently pulled her hair back from her face once more and conjured a cool cloth to pat Tissaia’s face and neck. The sigh of content that came from her love was the most glorious thing she’d heard since she came home.

“Thank you, darling…” Tissaia breathed, eyes closed as she reclined back against Rita’s chest, arms wrapped around her belly.

Rita didn’t reply. She simply kissed Tissaia’s cheek before she pulled her hair back into a loose braid that she wrapped in a bun, to keep from sticking to her neck and face. Another contraction came on strong, and Tissaia grasped Rita’s hand in hers, squeezing it as a sharp cry was wrenched from her throat. Rita held her hand and rubbed a circle at her lower back, trying to ease the pain her love was feeling. Using a bit of healing magic, she attempted to numb Tissaia’s pain, but was stopped.

“No…” She gasped, clutching Rita’s thigh with her other hand. “Don’t…” She reclined back once again as the contraction subsided and gazed up into Rita’s concerned gaze. “I want to experience everything… I’ve denied myself before…” Her voice was hoarse, but 

Rita obliged, pulling her magic back from her palm.

It was at that moment where the front door opened once more, revealing Sheala and Philippa, who came rushing towards the two women on the floor. Tissaia couldn’t help the tears of joy that spilled down her cheeks as she looked between Philippa and Sheala, taking each of their hands in hers.

“Sheala… Philippa… Thank you…” She whispered before pulling her hands away to once more take Rita’s.

Sheala and Philippa glanced between each other before they noticed the way Tissaia’s legs tensed as she held Rita’s hand in hers. They saw her knuckles change between their natural color and a ghostly shade of white as she gripped Rita’s hand.

“A contraction.” Sheala spoke, placing her palm against the swell of Tissaia’s bump. “How long have you been in labor?”

“I was… Woken up by the first contractions.” Tissaia explained, her head resting against Rita’s shoulder as she caught her breath. “Probably a good… Hmm… Six hours ago…”

“First things first; we need to get you off of this floor and back into bed.” Sheala began, standing from the floor and pulling Philippa up behind her. “Rita, help us get her on her feet. Her legs are going to be water beneath her.”

Sheala and Philippa offered Tissaia their hands, which she took hold of after the contraction passed through her once more. Rita stood from the floor, hands supporting Tissaia as she did so, and as Sheala and Philippa began to pull her up from the floor, she gently lifted her as well, supporting her as she slowly stood. Sheala was right, of course, and Tissaia almost collapsed back to the floor as she began walking with Sheala and Philippa, but Rita had her arms wrapped around her, preventing her from falling. Sheala handed Tissaia off to Rita and moved back to their bedroom to clean up the area, as well as to conjure up the necessary supplies for a delivery: warm water, clean linen, a cord and a clean knife to tie and cut the umbilical cord, and a clean blanket to wrap the baby in. She had just finished prepping the room when the girls came through the door.

“Rita, make her comfortable and sit with her. You too Phil.” She spoke, eyes glancing between both women who acknowledged her and eased Tissaia into bed, making sure that she was comfortable before another contraction set in.

“Sheala, they’re getting too close together.” Rita cautioned, her arm wrapped around Tissaia’s shoulders as she clenched her hand tightly with the contraction.

“Phil, lay that blanket out over her abdomen.” Sheala commanded, climbing up onto the foot of the bed and situating herself before she helped adjust the blanket over Tissaia’s thighs.

With a tenderness not unknown to her, Sheala bent Tissaia’s legs up and made sure the blanket covered her as she hiked her dress up over her thighs and made sure that the fabric was tucked beneath her in a spot where it wouldn’t get covered in blood or any more amniotic fluid. She folded the blanket back a bit and peered beneath it to see if the baby had begun crowning yet.

Tissaia felt another contraction bubble up and took Rita’s hand in both of hers, holding tightly to her love as the pain coursed through her body. Rita leaned down and pressed her forehead to Tissaia’s whispering soothing words, and her love, to her as the contraction slowly passed through her body.

“Tissaia, your little one is about to make their arrival. You can push with the next contraction.” Sheala spoke, glancing up at her from behind the blanket.

Tissaia glanced up at Rita, pure happiness glowing on her face, and took her love’s hand in hers as tears slowly began to slide down her cheeks. Rita couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips as she gazed at Tissaia. She leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, their happiness and love spilling over as they pulled apart. Sheala and Philippa watched them with small smiles on their faces, awestruck by the love that sat before them.

The happiness was cut short when another contraction set in, grabbing Tissaia’s attention as the muscles across her abdomen tightened. Rita took hold of her hand, encouraging her and supporting her, as Tissaia leaned forward to push. Philippa took hold of her other hand, rubbing a small circle between her shoulder blades as Rita rubbed the small of her back. The scream that tore from her throat broke Rita’s heart, but she supported Tissaia as best she could, offering the comfort that Tissaia asked of her.

When the contraction passed, Tissaia fell back against the pillows behind her, sweat coating her brow as she took deep, heaving breaths. Rita ran the damp cloth over her forehead, patting it against her cheeks as Tissaia gathered her strength for the next contraction. She glanced up at Rita, her eyes wide, as she continued to try and breathe. Rita leaned in and pressed her forehead against Tissaia’s once more.

“You’re doing so well, my darling…” She breathed, tighten her holding Tissaia’s hand. “I love you so much.”

“I… Love you… As well…” Tissaia huffed. She gasped a moment later as another contraction set in.

“Push darling. I’m here.” Rita encouraged, pulling back from Tissaia as she leaned forwards, bearing down as the contraction intensified.

“Wonderful Tissaia! Keep pushing!” Sheala called, popping her head back over the blanket that covered Tissaia’s legs.

Tissaia pushed harder, her hold on Rita and Philippa’s hands tightening as she strained to push. She collapsed back into the pillows once again, breaths ragged, as tears slowly spilled down her cheeks. Rita brushed them away, trying to ease her worries, but Tissaia couldn’t stop the tears.

“I can’t… Keep pushing…” She gasped, voice hoarse as she looked between Rita and Philippa, eyes wide, trying to find comfort in their faces.

“Tissaia, dear, you’re almost done. Right, my love?” Philippa asked, turning to face Sheala, who popped back up over the blanket.

“Yes, you certainly almost are. I’ve got the little one’s head, but the rest relies on you, dear.” Sheala replied, eyes coming to rest on Tissaia.

“You can do it, darling… I’m here with you, and I believe in you.” Rita whispered, placing a kiss to Tissaia’s forehead as she glanced between the three sets of eyes that focused on her. “We’re her to help you however we can.”

Tissaia smiled, holding Rita’s hand between them. She glanced to Philippa and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as well, then looked to Sheala with a grateful smile and happiness behind her tears. When the next contraction set in, she pushed as hard as she could, bearing down as she squeezed Rita and Philippa’s hands.

She felt intense pressure in her pelvis, and slowly began to sit upright, but Rita encouraged her to keep pushing, so she did, bearing back down as the pressure built up and up, until it released, sending her back into her pillows as she gazed down at Sheala.  
The cry of her baby brought new tears to her eyes.

“It’s a girl, and she’s so beautiful.” Sheala cooed, wrapping the little one up in a blanket after she was sufficiently cleaned off. She held her up over the blanket so that Tissaia could see her properly. “Rita, take her. There’s still the placenta that needs to come out. Tissaia, push for me again please.”

Tissaia did as she was asked, feeling as the placenta slipped from her body. She leaned back into her pillows, gazing up at the awestruck expression on Rita’s face as she held their daughter in her arms, gazing down at her.

“Darling… She’s beautiful… She’s perfect.” Rita breathed, glancing between the baby and herself, eyes wide with happiness.

“Let me see her…” Tissaia sighed, laying her hand on Rita’s arm. She lowered their daughter down so that she could properly see her.

Wisps of brunette and blonde curls covered her head, and when she opened her eyes to gaze at them, they were a beautiful shade of blue gazing back at them. Tissaia held her arms out for her, and Rita gently placed their little one in her arms, watching  
Tissaia’s smile grow as she gazed down into those blue eyes.

“Hello, my little one…” She chuckled, tracing her finger down her cheek as she held her. “You couldn’t wait, could you.”

“No, she had to make a grand entrance, just like her mother.” Rita teased, placing a kiss to Tissaia’s cheek.

“Rita… We haven’t thought of any names…” Tissaia spoke, panic settling in on her face.

“Darling, don’t worry… Look at her. What name fits those beautiful eyes?” Rita asked, arms wrapping around Tissaia.

Tissaia gazed deeply into the little girl’s eyes, watching as they glittered in the dim light, and how they focused on Tissaia, even though she wouldn’t be able to truly see her clearly for several weeks. A name suddenly popped into her head, and she looked up at Rita.

“Aurora… Aurora Laux-Antille.” Tissaia breathed, turning her gaze from the newly named girl to her love. Rita smiled, leaning in and kissing Tissaia as she brought her hand down to hold Tissaia’s arm. They pulled apart a moment later.

“I love it… And I love you.” Rita breathed, settling in beside Tissaia as they bonded with Aurora.

Tissaia turned her head to glance between Philippa and Sheala, her smile radiating on her face.

“Thank you both for coming… For being here with us.” She spoke, her voice wavering a bit as emotion overcame her.

“Please dear, think nothing of it.” Sheala replied, glancing at Philippa with a small smile on her face.

“We were glad to be of assistance.” Philippa concluded, gazing at Tissaia and Rita as they returned her smile.

“If not for you, we would have had a harder time getting her here.” Rita pressed, sadness flashing in her eyes as she gazed down at Aurora nestled peacefully against Tissaia’s chest. “We might not have delivered her safely on our own.”

“Rita, dear, it was truly no trouble at all. Philippa and I were glad to come.” Sheala replied, climbing off the bed and coming to stand beside Rita, placing her hand on her shoulder. “We would have come regardless.”

Rita nodded her head, too overcome with emotion to speak any further. She gazed down at Tissaia and Aurora, smiling at how easily Tissaia fell into motherhood, and how gently she cradled Aurora to her chest, her fingers lightly ghosting over her tiny arm as she rocked her to sleep. Rita wrapped her arm around Tissaia’s back and leaned her head onto her shoulder, her right hand coming to rest on Tissaia’s thigh as she took in the moment.

Sheala moved over to sit beside Philippa, who had leaned against Tissaia’s desk as she watched the new mother’s bond over their little girl. Sheala sat in the chair and took hold of Philippa’s hand, gazing up into her amber eyes.  
Neither of them said a word, but words needn’t be exchanged vocally when they can be exchanged through expression. Philippa leaned down and captured Sheala’s lips in a kiss, smiles present on both of their faces, pulling apart moments later to gaze back at the new family.

“They’re so happy…” Philippa sighed, a happy smile on her lips as she gazed at Rita and Tissaia.

“Yes, and they deserve to be.” Sheala replied, squeezing Philippa’s hand. “Look at what the two of them have overcome together… The Thanedd coup, the burning of Aretuza, the one place that they both loved more than anything in the entire world.”

“Yes… It was their home away from home. Those young girls were their children. They raised every one of today’s current young sorceresses… To have that taken from them… I couldn’t bear the thought.”

“Nor could I, dearest.” Sheala whispered, eyes softening as she gazed at Rita and Tissaia. They were absolutely fawning over their daughter, and the sight warmed her heart. “But now they have that beautiful little girl to fill that void in their hearts.”

Philippa watched the sad smile that came to Sheala’s lips, the way her eyes darted over the family before them. Philippa knew that Sheala had devoted her life to her research, but that didn’t mean she had to be unhappy. Even Yenna had given birth to a daughter eighteen years prior; a perfect mix of her sorceress mother and Witcher father. She squeezed Sheala’s hand, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Perhaps we should give them their space, hmm? Let them bond together.”

“You’re right.” Sheala replied, standing from the chair, gazing back to Rita and Tissaia as they looked up at them.

“Are you leaving so soon?” Rita asked, standing from the bed to walk over to them.

“We are.” Sheala replied, her smile coming back to her lips. “I’ve got a bit of research to finish up, and the three of you should get some quality time together. Adjusting to a new baby is going to take a bit of time for you.”

“But feel free to call upon us again if you need us.” Philippa interjected, standing at Sheala’s side. “We’d be happy to come back to visit.”

“You are both more than welcome, especially after what you’ve done for us today.” Rita replied, glancing back over at Tissaia, who nodded her head in agreement.

“We’ll remember that.” Philippa spoke, taking Sheala’s hand in hers as she prepared to teleport them back home.

“Be careful, girls…” Tissaia spoke, her voice slowly coming back. “There are still plenty of people who would see us eradicated from the earth. Keep watch over each other.”

“We will, Tissaia. You and Rita must do the same.” Sheala replied, gripping Philippa’s hand a little tighter in hers.

Philippa could feel her fear trembling through their joined hands, bringing a small frown to her lips. She gave her a reassuring squeeze, calming Sheala’s nerves a bit as they stood together. Rita hugged them both and promised to contact them if the need arose. They bid their farewells and disappeared through a portal that opened in the living room in their own home. Sheala stepped over to the chair closest to them and collapsed into it. Philippa came to her side immediately and checked her over, making sure that she was feeling alright.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Philippa asked, reaching up to cup Sheala’s cheek.

“Nothing…” Sheala whispered, leaning forwards and pressing her forehead to Philippa’s. “I’m just so happy for them.”

“I am as well.” Philippa replied, placing a quick peck to Sheala’s lips. “It’s been a long day, dear. Let’s get some sleep.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Sheala replied, standing from the chair. “First, I think a bath is in order. You can help me wash.” She purred, wrapping her arms around Philippa’s waist, pressing up against her back.

“Are you always such a tease?” Philippa asked, a smirk on her lips, as she spun in Sheala’s grip to face her love.

“Only because I know how much you like it.” Sheala replied, kissing Philippa.

“Well, you aren’t wrong… I certainly don’t mind having you naked and curled up beside me.” Philippa whispered against Sheala’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Well, the sooner we bathe, the sooner we can get to bed.”

“After you, darling.” Philippa smirked, smacking Sheala’s rear as she walked past her to their bedroom.

Sheala gave her a devious smile before disappearing down the hallway and through their bedroom door. Philippa followed after her, eyes glimmering in the hallway as she came up to their bedroom door, swinging it open and disappearing behind it as well, arms coming to wrap aroud Sheala's naked waist. She placed a kiss to her shoulder, a smile on her face. Their bath was calling them, and she was ready to soak in the warm water and ease the tension in her back. She could tell that Sheala was too, and lead the way back down to the restroom.


	2. Surprise Visit

Tissaia watched Rita conjure up a beautiful array of the constellations over Aurora’s cradle, watching the happiness that played over both of their faces as mother and daughter bonded through magic and the universe. She gingerly sat upright to see them better, wincing at the tenderness of her muscles since they hadn’t finished healing from giving birth, and leaned back against her pillows. Rita must have heard the rustling of the quilt because she had turned her head to glance at Tissaia.

“Do you need help, love?” She questioned, her fingers still glowing as she kept the stars illuminated over Aurora.

“No, no… I’m fine.” Tissaia replied, a smile on her lips as she gazed at the two loves of her life. “I merely wanted a better view.”

Rita chuckled, snapped her fingers, and allowed her magic to freely animate the constellations while she walked over to their bed, sitting beside her wife and tucking the loose strands of brunette locks back behind her ears, leaving her tanned skin and hazel eyes exposed. Tissaia took Rita’s hand in hers, kissed her palm, then pressed her cheek to the soft skin, gazing at her love before her eyes trailed back over to their giggling daughter.

“She’s so beautiful… Perfect.” She breathed, still as awestruck by their baby as she was the week prior. “I still can’t believe that she’s here… That she’s ours.”

Rita gently tucked Tissaia’s hair back behind her ear and placed a kiss to her forehead before gazing back over to Aurora.

“That beauty and giggle are all you.” Rita chuckled. Tissaia playfully slapped her arm in response.

“Please, darling. She gets all of her looks from you.” Tissaia replied, leaning her head against Rita’s shoulder as they both watched their daughter giggle and reach for the dancing stars around her crib.

A knock came to the door, and both women glanced at it from the bedroom, Tissaia then glancing up at Rita with confusion in her eyes. Rita shrugged her shoulders as she stood and made her way over to the door, opening to door to reveal Yennefer, who had a smile on her face as she locked eyes with Rita.

“Yenna? What are you doing here?” She questioned, confused at the raven-haired sorceress’ arrival at their house.

“I heard that you’re a new mom, so I brought a gift for the little one.” Yen replied. “May I come in?”

Rita couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she gazed at Yen, then glanced down at the package in her hands, before bringing her eyes up to rest on Yen’s once more.

“Of course. I was just taking a few minutes to play with Aurora while Tissaia was recovering.” Rita remarked, stepping off to the side to allow Yen entrance to the house.

“I hope it’s okay that Geralt and Lavinia came with me. Triss and Eskel will be here shortly as well.”

“Perfectly okay with me.” Rita chuckled as Yen turned and called for Geralt and their daughter, watching as the duo approached, looking very much like the Witchers that they were.

Rita noticed that Lavinia was nearly the spitting image of her mother, the only difference being that the girl’s hair was streaked with white and her eyes were more of a lilac color with slit pupils. She sported the same twin blades that her father did but walked with her mother’s grace.

The three of them followed Rita into the house, Geralt and Lavinia following behind Yen as she stepped into the bedroom where Tissaia greeted her with open arms. The two of them stepped through the threshold to the bedroom, watching Yen as she chatted with Tissaia before she gazed over to the crib beneath the window.

“Is that her?” Yen questioned, glancing between the crib and Tissaia, who nodded her head with a smile.

“That’s our little Aurora…” Tissaia breathed, shifting just a little to better prop herself up.

Lavinia watched as her mother stood from the bed and stepped over to the crib, gathering the small babe in her arms. The smile that lit up Yen’s face as she gazed down at the infant was contagious, and Lavinia couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she watched her mother cradle the newborn in her arms. Glancing over to Geralt, she saw a gentle smile on his face as well. He caught Lavinia staring at him from the corner of his eye and turned his attention to her.

“You’ve got that far off look in your eyes.” Lavinia observed, a smirk playing at her lips. “What are you reminiscing on?”

“Your mother used to hold you the same way.” He replied, turning his attention back to Yen, who was now gazing at him with a smile on her face. “I could barely keep her from holding and cuddling you. Here you were, this tiny little girl, that we vowed to protect with our lives.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

“Geeze, you two are disgustingly sweet, aren’t you?” Lavinia laughed. Geralt ruffled her hair in response.

“Maybe, but that sweetness is why you’re here today.”

“Yeah… I didn’t need to have that mental image…”

The others all laughed at the Lavinia’s response, which put her smile back on her face. Yen sat beside Tissaia, Aurora still held protectively in her arms, and began to chat with her about some of the things she should expect as a new mom to a child with magic. Lavinia handed her gift for Aurora over to Rita, who gazed at the small package with confusion written on her features.

“It’s a set of blood bracelets.” Lavinia stated. “They are enhanced to always know where your loved one is, and it will also tell you if they are wounded in any way. I made the same things for us. See?”

Lavinia raised her right arm, and sure enough, a bracelet adorned her wrist. On it, three jewels were inlaid in the metal, each of them a different shade of crimson.

“This one is mom.” She stated, pointing at the jewel on the right. “Her blood is infused in this jewel, and if the color changes to a deeper crimson, I know that she is wounded. If it remains this light shade, which is attributed to her quarter of Elven blood, then I know that she is okay. If it turns black at any time, then it means she is no longer with us.”

Moving on to the jewel in the center, she continued her explanation of the bracelet.

“This one is mine. The blood is a fair bit darker than mom’s, but still lighter than dad’s, which is this one. Our mutations darken our blood in color, so the only way we know that the other has been wounded is if the stone begins to glow gold. The other difference from mom’s is that, if one of us dies, the stone will turn white.”

Rita took in Lavinia’s explanation of the bracelet, how the magic worked, and how much blood was needed for each stone, which wasn’t more than a needle prick. Confusion once more lined Rita’s expression, and Lavinia caught it immediately.

“You have other questions about the bracelets?” She questioned, gazing into Rita’s eyes.

“No… More of a curiosity.” Rita replied, clearing her throat before speaking. “Why make these bracelets at all? What was the reason behind them?”

“Well, when you’re the daughter of the Horsewoman of War and the Butcher of Blavakin, you have enemies early on in life. And, of course, when your older sister was the true heir of the Nilfgaardian empire, well, things get a little more chaotic.” Lavinia explained.

“Oh… Dear, I’d forgotten about… I’m sorry…” Rita stumbled over her words, not wanting to say the wrong thing in front of Yen and Geralt.

“It’s okay, Rita.” Yen replied, her voice soft, her eyes somber, as she gazed down at the gurgling infant in her arms. “Don’t worry… We know.”

Rita could feel the mood in the room shift but was quickly broken by a knock at the door. She excused herself to go and greet the newcomers and saw Triss and Eskel standing at the door.

“Rita! How are you?” Triss greeted, gathering Rita up in a tight hug.

“I’m well, Triss.” Rita chuckled as they pulled apart, then accepted a hug from Eskel as well. “We’ve been rather busy the last couple of days, but things have been good. How are you two?”

“Well, Eskel has been travelling on the Path more this past year, and I’ve busied myself in Kovir with the escaped mages that Geralt helped me rescue from Novigrad. But we’ve been good.”

“I’ve been trying to make stops at Kaer Morhen whenever I’m in the area… It’s sad to see the keep beginning to show its age without the upkeep and, well, I’ve been trying to fix it up a bit every chance I get.” Eskel continued, spacing out for just a moment as he recalled the state of the keep.

“Darling, I’ve told you, if you ever want help, I will come with you.” Triss offered, taking his hand in hers. “I love Kaer Morhen and I will gladly help you restore it.”

“While I love you, and greatly appreciate the offer, I have to admit that this is one of those things that I need to do alone or with Geralt and Lambert. Vesemir was very old-fashioned that way and he taught us the same.”

“It’s good to see young love at its finest.” Rita chuckled, urging the two into the house.

Triss quickly made her way into the bedroom, where she immediately cooed over Aurora, fawning over her as Yen handed the little girl off to her. Eskel leaned against the doorframe, watching his love become totally engrossed in the infant in her arms, his eyes softening as he continued to watch her.

“Uncle Eskel!” Lavinia exclaimed, running up to the Witcher and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

“Hey little wolf!” He replied, spinning her around in a tight circle as he held her. He put her down on her feet and gazed her over. “Let me get a good look at you… It’s been ages.”

She spun on her toes, holding onto his hand as he twirled her. She curtsied once she was level, and he couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from his belly.

“It’s good to see that your mom taught you how to be a little lady.” He remarked, earning a punch to his shoulder. “And that your old man taught you not to take any trash from anyone.” He pulled her into another hug and released her once Geralt approached him.

“It’s good to see you to, you old nag.” Geralt chuckled, pulling Eskel into a hug.

“The Path has been long this year, Wolf. Been to the keep a few times… It’s in rough shape.”

“I can only assume so… Especially since… Well, you know.” Geralt replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

“Yeah… I know…”

“Since Grandpa Vesemir…?” Lavinia asked, taking the hint of what they were talking about.

“Yeah, little wolf… Since Vesemir died…” Eskel replied, gently ruffling her hair.

“Geralt, love, why don’t the three of you head outside and do some training?” Yen offered, earning smiles from her husband and daughter, who both promptly left the house, followed closely behind by Eskel.

Once the door closed behind them, Yen and Triss turned their attention back to the infant that lay curled up against Yen’s chest.

“She’s absolutely beautiful…” Triss breathed, awestruck by the tiny infant. “But… How did you conceive her? And how did you have Lavinia, Yenna?”

“Well, I can’t speak for Tissaia and Rita, but Lavinia was conceived with the help of several herbs that Ciri had gathered the seeds of when she travelled through time… When I see them, I’m reminded of her, and of the gift that she gave to Geralt and I with Lavinia’s birth.”

While Yen knew that Ciri wasn’t actually dead, she wanted to give the impression to the other’s, simply because she and Geralt wanted to protect her from those who would try to use her for their own ends. But in order to keep the charade going, she had to act the part of the mourning mother, which she pulled off incredibly well.

The room grew silent for a few moments as everyone thought over Yennefer’s words, their moods dampened. Aurora giggled as she stretched her arms towards Yen’s hair, eagerly attempting to grab the ebony locks that hung down Yen’s shoulders. Happiness returned to the room as all occupants fawned over Aurora.

“May I hold her?” Triss questioned, gazing between Tissaia and Rita.

“Of course, Triss. You just have to convince Yenna to let go of her.” Tissaia chuckled, earning laughter from the others as well.

Yen gently handed Aurora off to Triss, who gazed at her with childlike curiosity, cradling the infant close to her chest as the little girl gazed up into her cornflower eyes. Yen, Tissaia and Rita all watched Triss and Aurora connect, watching as a smile finally came to Aurora’s face, lighting up the room.

“Seems this little one loves everyone.” Yen chuckled, gently running her index finger over the patch of curls that covered the crown of Aurora’s head.

“We have yet to meet someone that she doesn’t absolutely adore.” Rita chuckled, her hand laced with Tissaia’s as they watched Triss and Yen fawn over Aurora. “Except maybe Geralt, Eskel and Lavinia… We aren’t quite sure how she might react to the men’s mutations, or Lavinia’s mixed blood.”

“And Triss, to answer your question, as far as we are aware, Aurora was conceived through the melding of our magic… She is a perfect blend of us, our magic, and potentially our abilities.” Tissaia spoke, gaining the attention of the women.

“Has she shown any inclination towards magic yet?” Triss questioned, gazing down at the infant in her arms.

“Not just yet… I believe her magic will truly manifest when she’s a few months old. If two weeks was old enough, we would have noticed the change. But, as of yet, we haven’t seen any signs of magic from her.” Rita replied.

“Something tells me that you only ask because you’d like to conceive with Eskel?” Yen questioned, gazing at her old friend.

“He is constantly saying that it’s impossible, even when I point out that Lavinia was conceived by you and Geralt… I think he’s afraid to try, simply because he’s afraid it will fail.” Triss sighed, her own emotions clouding her eyes.

“I don’t think it’s so much the fear of failing, but perhaps the fear that he doesn’t think he will be a good father.” Yen offered, drawing Triss’ attention to her.

“What?”

“Think about it this way… I had to convince Geralt to try for three years before he finally agreed to it. When I told him that I was pregnant, he was overjoyed, yes, but fear settled inside his mind for weeks. He finally told me that he didn’t think he would be a good father, that even though he had raised Ciri, he didn’t think he could raise a child that was his own by blood… When you look at him now, he’s such a confident father, and he can’t help but gush about Nia whenever he can. He’s a completely doting father to her, and spends every waking minute he can with her, be it training, talking, or even taking her to Beauclair to shop.”

Triss took in Yen’s words, thinking them over and processing her words as she gazed down at the squirming infant in her arms. A smile came to her lips, and she gazed back up at Yen.

“Thanks Yen… I’ll try to talk to him later tonight… See if I can’t get him to tell me himself if he’s afraid of not conceiving, or if he’s afraid he wouldn’t be a good father.”

The sound of the front door opening drew them from their conversation, and all glanced at the out into the hallway to see the trio approaching the bedroom once more, swords strapped back on their backs, sweat glistening on their skin, and happiness in their steps. Eskel had Lavinia under his arm, her laughter echoing down the hall to the bedroom, as she fought with him to put her down. Geralt, of course, refused to help.

“You’ll have to figure this one out by yourself, little wolf.” He laughed, earning a playful scowl from his flailing daughter.

“I’ll have your hide when we get back to the house!” She exclaimed, kicking out at him as he dodged her attempts.

“If you even get out of Eskel’s hold, that is.”

The ladies couldn’t help but laugh as they watched the trio approach, which greatly lightened the mood of the previous conversation. Rita wrapped her arm around Tissaia’s waist, holding her close against her side.

“I hope Aurora is that feisty when she grows up.”

“I already have you to deal with, I don’t need our daughter becoming a carbon copy.” Tissaia laughed, earning a tap on the tip of her nose as Rita scowled at her.

“You know, insults like that don’t earn you any favor.”

“Please, I went through a full-term pregnancy with our child, and now I have no favor?” Tissaia teased, poking Rita’s side, earning a laugh from the blonde. “I should think that I’m on a pretty high pedestal in your book right now.”

“Of course, darling. Whatever you say.” Rita conceded, the smile never leaving her face.

Yen gazed at Geralt and Lavinia, watching as her daughter struggled against her uncle’s grip, before she finally used a simple ice spell to cool him down enough to let her go. She laughed at the sight, and Triss did as well, watching as her husband began to lecture his niece about using her magic to cheat.

“It’s not cheating if I was born with the ability to use it.” Lavinia sneered, sticking her tongue out at him before a smile came to her face.

“I have signs and I didn’t use them on you.”

“Liar! You used Axii on me!”

“Alright you two, that’s enough, hmm?” Yen interjected, stopping the argument from escalating, no matter how playful it would have been.

“Moooom… He started it.” Lavinia groaned, folding her arms across her chest.

“That may be, but I’m finishing it.” Yen replied, gazing at Lavinia as a smirk slowly played at the girl’s lips. “Come, sit beside me.” She offered, patting the space beside her on the bed.

Lavinia handed her swords off to Geralt before making her way to her mother’s side, sinking down onto the mattress beside her. Yen looked to Triss, who immediately turned to Lavinia, her arms beginning to outstretch to offer Aurora off to her. Lavinia leaned back a bit, admittedly because she was afraid of dropping the newborn, but Yen placed her hand on her shoulder, calming her.

“Here… I’ll help you hold her.” She offered, her hand coming to rest between Nia’s shoulders. “When you take her, make sure you cradle her head, okay?”

Lavinia hesitantly took the infant in her arms, cradling her head as her mother had instructed her to do. Yen gently eased her arms back towards her body, bringing the baby to her chest as she squirmed about in Nia’s arms.

“Don’t worry, little wolf… It’s okay.” Yen soothed, her hand on Lavinia’s beneath Aurora’s head.

“She keeps squirming… I don’t want to drop her.” Nia admitted, gazing over to Yen, fear glistening in her eyes.

“You won’t, I’m here.” Yen whispered, her hand coming up to lay at the base of Nia’s neck. Her cool skin immediately calmed her daughter.

Lavinia looked down at the infant in her arms, who was now gazing up into her lilac eyes. Rita and Tissaia watched with bated breath as their daughter gazed up at Lavinia, seeming to search the girl’s heart for any ill intent, before a smile came to her face. A gurgle of happiness erupted from Aurora as she looked up into Lavinia’s eyes. Both mothers breathed sighs of relief as a smile slowly came to Lavinia’s face as well.

“It seems to me, and this is purely speculation, but I believe she gazes into everyone’s eyes to gauge their intent.” Tissaia spoke, her voice calm as she held Rita’s hand, gazing at the infant in Nia’s arms.

“The eyes are the gateway to the soul…” Yen whispered, looking down at the happy child in Nia’s arms. “She judges the soul of the person who holds her… To see if they will cause her any harm.”

“It makes sense… She adored everyone who’s held her thus far, including Philippa and Sheala… Her magic is already manifesting in a way far different than either of us could have imagined.” Rita added; her eyes once more focused on their daughter.

Lavinia gazed between everyone around her, from Yen to Rita, taking in the information that was no being laid before her. She looked to Yen then, her mind processing everything as a question formulated right behind it.

“What was I like?” She asked, bringing Yen’s attention from Aurora to herself.

“What were you like?” Yen repeated, thinking back to Lavinia’s first few months after her birth.

She remembered how hard her delivery was, and how painful the experience, but how overjoyed she was to finally have her daughter in her arms. Geralt was just as excited after she was born, and Ciri was beside herself to finally have the younger sibling she was denied as a child. Of course, Lavinia didn’t show any inclination to magic until she was nearly four, but she was a relatively quiet child, only crying because she suffered from nightmares. Yen recalled every one of them: the fight in Rivia, the burning of Aretuza, the sacking of Thanedd, the battle of Sodden. She had subconsciously fed off of the memories of those around her, fueling the nightmares that plagued her for the first year of her life.

“You were a very quiet child…” Yen began, a soft sigh escaping her lips. “But you did have an ability as a newborn, or rather, a curse.”

“What was it?” Nia asked, her eyes focused on her mother.

“You suffered from terrible nightmares.” Yen tentatively began, judging Nia’s reaction to her words. “You subconsciously fed off of our nightmares and suffered them yourself, living through each of our most painful memories.”

Lavinia froze then, eyes focused on Yen as her mother spoke. Geralt came up behind her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. She sunk beneath him, her shoulders slumping and her smile withering as she dropped her gaze to the floor. Triss gently took Aurora from her arms, not that she noticed, as the three of them came together.

“It’s true, Nia… When your mother would gather you in her arms, she would soothe you back to sleep, and could see that you were suffering from our memories.” Geralt affirmed, gently pulling Nia against his chest in a tight hug. “We would take turns sleeping near you every night for the first few months after you were born until the nightmares started to be replaced with happier dreams.”

“I’ll admit, it definitely did a number on us, but we wouldn’t trade a single moment for the world.” Yen continued, bringing her right hand to cup Nia’s cheek, drawing her attention back to her eyes. “You’ve shown us time and again how strong you are, and how hard you want to succeed. We would go through that whole process all over again if only to see the happiness that came to you when the nightmares ended.”

Everyone, except for the men, had tears in their eyes listening to Yen’s story of Lavinia’s first year. Rita and Tissaia gazed over to Aurora, who was happily pulling at the pendant on Triss’ neck, picturing themselves in Geralt and Yennefer’s place. Sleeping in separate rooms so as not to spark a horrible nightmare, swapping nights watching over their daughter as she slept, the strain that it would eventually put on their marriage… It was too much to take in, and they couldn’t help but commend Geralt and Yen for their strength through the whole ordeal.

Triss saw the sorrowful expressions on their faces, and offered Aurora back to Tissaia, who quickly accepted her back in her arms, pulling her to her chest. Aurora gazed up at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on her face, and it instantly lightened her mood. Tissaia glanced back over to Yen, seeing how she cradled Lavinia in her arms as she soothed her shaken daughter.

“I don’t think I could have done what you’ve done.” She whispered, catching Yen’s attention and drawing it over to her. Yen offered her a sad smile in return.

“As a parent, you do what you can to make sure that your child is happy and protected… We did what Lavinia needed us to do for her in that moment in time, simply to make sure that she was happy and carefree.” A soft sigh pushed through her nose as she glanced down at the top of Nia’s head.

“What is it, Yenna?” Rita asked, gazing at the raven-haired sorceress.

“This is the first time Nia’s heard of this… We’ve never told her before, and she’s never asked… It’s quite a shock for her.”

Rita glanced over to Tissaia, who nodded her head in agreement, before turning back to their friends.

“It’s getting late out… Yenna, why don’t the three of you head home. I sense that you will have a lot to discuss when you get there.” Rita began, a sad smile on her lips as she gazed at the trio.

“And Triss, didn’t you have some questions for Eskel as well? Head home before it gets too late to ask them.” Tissaia finished, glancing between Triss and Eskel.

The group agreed with the assessment, and once everything settled for a moment, they all bid their farewells to the new mothers. Rita followed everyone out, thanking them for their visit and their gifts, especially the bracelets that Lavinia had handcrafted for them. The group split in two and disappeared through separate portals. With a soft sigh, Rita stepped back into the house and made her way back to the bedroom. She caught Tissaia holding Aurora tightly to her chest, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks as she gazed at their sleeping little girl.

“Darling, hush… It’s okay…” Rita soothed, her voice soft as she sat beside Tissaia and wrapped her arm around her waist.

“I don’t think that I could have ever been that strong… I don’t think I could be, even now.” Tissaia choked, glancing up into Rita’s eyes. “What if the same thing happens to her?”

“Then we’ll face it… Together.” Rita replied, placing a soft kiss to Tissaia’s forehead.

“But what if we can’t help her? What if we can’t protect her?”

“If that is ever the case, it will be because she won’t need us to protect her. She will be able to face it on her own.” She placed another kiss to Tissaia’s cheek. “We will have given her the strength and confidence to face whatever it is on her own.”

Tissaia leaned her head against Rita’s chest, listening to the gentle beat of her heart as she gazed down at their sleeping daughter. Rita simply wrapped her arms around her family and held them close to her, soothing her wife as she fought off every fear that Tissaia had of Aurora’s future. She calmly reassured her that Aurora would be fine, and that they would impart whatever wisdom they needed to in order for her to be able to take care of herself when the time came for her to do so.

“Besides, we can always call upon some of our wonderful friends to help us guide her in the right direction.”

“I suppose you’re right, my star… I suppose you’re right.”


End file.
